Katsumushi
by gothmiko
Summary: There once was a girl with a dream to give man hope. She was frozen and placed upon Seeds. Meryl hides a secret that relates to this woman with hope. What is this secret and this woman have to do with Vash and Knives?IYcrossover
1. The Not so Distant Future

Disclaimer: I don't own Trigun or Inuyasha

* * *

  
The Not so Distant Future

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

* * *

Whispers echoed through the room before they reached her ears. Her eyes widened at the whispers of doubt. Brown eyes softened as they looked up at her and continued whispering. Pain filled her heart as each accusation made its way to her ears. They didn't believe what she was telling them. Each supposed brilliant mind in the room called her a liar. She pressed the button on the remote and the next slide clicked into view. The white light glowed onto her as she stood in front of the slide. The room went dead silent as they all gazed up at the picture on the scene. Her brown eyes hardened as they turned to the picture. The flame that flared within her told her to tell them the truth no matter what their words accused her of.

"This is the after effect of a Level Three," she firmly stated.

"That thing is not a plant angel," a voice shouted from the crowed.

"No it isn't," she harshly said, "it is the corpse of a plant angel."

The whispers flowed across the room like a fire. They were discussing if this mattered or not. She watched them point to the picture and turn away. The woman pushed her black hair behind her shoulders as she prepared to speak again. She made eye contact with one of the Doctors and smiled. There was still hope if she could place this in their minds.

"Dr. Higurashi, do you expect us to believe this?" A man questioned with disbelief.

"My colleague and I have studied the effects of a Level Three on the plant angel. This Level of harvesting leads to death for the plant angels," Dr. Higurashi firmly said.

"A Level Three has never been attempted before, how do we know you didn't destroy it yourself?" The man accused.

"Dr. Motoki, the plant engineers accidentally raised the energy harvesting level to a Level Three. I was making a route on the grounds and came upon this, but it was too late," Kagome explained.

"Even if they die, they do not feel or think as we do," Dr. Motoki brushed off as others agreed.

"I have dedicated five years to the study of this species, they are not mindless. They may not be human, but they are living." Dr. Higurashi spoke.

"Then we simply will not use a Level Three," Dr. Motoki tried to assure her.

"I will not stand for this! A plant angel is not something we can use and throw away. There is intelligence in them and they do feel," Dr. Higurashi argued.

"What proof do you offer?" Dr. Motoki offered.

"You did not hear the Angel's tortured cry of pain as it was drained of its life. Whether they are intelligent or not, they do feel," Kagome argued.

"A cow feels, yet we still eat it. What is the difference between this plant and an animal?" The doctor challenged.

"When these plants reach a certain energy level they give birth to another plant. They newborn is immediately removed and put in another bulb. I am sure that these beings could form the same type of relationships that humans could form," Dr. Higurashi explained.

"We do not have any more time for these studies," Dr. Motoki harshly said.

"But they are living beings! Tell me you don't feel anything when you gaze upon its blackened husk?" Dr. Higurashi pleaded.

"It is just an animal, there is no room for emotions in science," Dr. Motoki coldly responded.

"But there are signs to when a burnout occurs," Dr. Higurashi stated as they turned back to her.

"What are these signs to the _burnout_?" Dr. Motoki questioned.

"The energy levels become unstable and the feathers start to turn black. Eventually their body grows completely dim. The plant angel then loses control of their power levels and they energy consumes them. The result is a blackened corpse," Kagome finished.

"But they have a surplus of energy," Dr. Motoki argued.

"The plant angels are energy, but it is not infinite," Dr. Higurashi reminded.

"This no time to become a _plant_ _sympathizer_, _they are just batteries_," Dr. Motoki reminded her.

"They are _living_ batteries, and this one was just _murdered_," Kagome coldly hissed at the doctor.

"This is an interesting _theory_, but it cannot be taken into account," Dr. Motoki calmly stated as her look turned from horror and then to anger.

"We are sentencing hundreds of beings to _death_!" Dr. Higurashi shouted as she lost her temper.

"We are twelve years away from launching Project Seeds! Your radical ideas will not interfere with our future!" Dr. Motoki shouted.

"I don't care! It is not right to survive through another races destruction!" Dr. Higurashi argued.

"You are herby dispelled from the SPD!" Dr. Motoki declared.

"I will take this to the Board of Plant Directors," Dr. Higurashi calmly stated as she prepared to leave.

"I'm afraid that your _theory_ can't be allowed to leak into the public," Dr. Motoki coldly said.

"You can't do this!" Dr. Higurashi shouted as two men restrained her.

"I will do what is necessary in order to reassure our races survival," Dr. Motoki explained.

"You bastard!" Dr. Higurashi hissed.

"I hope you said goodbye to daughter before you left Kagome, because you will never seeher again," Dr. Motoki sneered before he turned and left her.

Kagome struggled against the two men's hold as they pulled her into the backroom. Her brown eyes gazed one last time upon the screen. Kagome struggled against the hold wildly when she realized that all plants would end up dead if these men got their way. She didn't want them to end up like that blackened corpse. That scream of pain that the plant released would forever haunt her memory.

"You can't do this! They'll kill all the plants!" Kagome screamed as they gagged her.

The cold air of winter met her skin as they pulled outside. Her brown eyes watered when she saw the black van. She thrashed as they pulled her through the black snow. The sky was an eerie sea green as the snow fell. The scent of pollution filled her lungs and she gagged at the stench of the rotting earth. They opened the doors and threw her into the back of the van. Her head hit the metal floor and she whimpered in pain. Her eyes closed to keep the blood from the new cut from leaking into her vision. She wanted to at least see her doom and not go out like a small flicker of flame.

"I'm so sorry," a male voice whispered as hands pulled her to a sitting position.

Kagome looked up at the man and she began to cry. She needed to help the plants; they were man's only hope. His aquamarine eyes met hers and instantly saddened.

"Why didn't you go directly to the professor?" He questioned. He reached down and pulled the gag out.

"I was hoping that they would see their errors," Kagome whispered.

"You can't place your hope in man," he scolded.

"Hope can be found in the darkest of places," Kagome assured.

"He has ordered you to be killed," the man whispered.

"Dr. Saverem, I will go out knowing I did the right thing," Kagome firmly stated.

"I am taking you to the cryogenic lab. I'm going to have you frozen and placed upon the Seeds ship. I only hope they won't find you," Dr. Saverem admitted.

"Thank you…Matt," Kagome whispered.

"This is the least I can do for you. You've helped Alex and I out much more then I could ever repay you," Matt admitted.

"I did it because I knew that you and your son were good people, I only hope he grows into a fine young man," Kagome whispered as they felt the van stop.

"Stay safe, you have a new future awaiting you," Matt whispered as he gagged her.

"Tell Rem I love her," Kagome whispered before the gag was placed into her mouth.

"I'll give your daughter the message," Matt assured.

The doors swung open and one man pulled her out. Dr. Saverem ordered him to take her to the lab. Kagome was slung over the man's shoulder and wheezed at the impact. She silently prayed that her daughter would be safe. Kagome knew that Souta and her mother would watch over Rem. There was always little Alex to keep her safe. Kagome vanished behind the tinted doors of the building.

Dr. Saverem ran a hand through his short blonde hair. He had hated to do this to her, but it was better then death. His aquamarine eyes flickered with sorrow as he walked back to the van. He got behind the wheel and rested his head against the cold steering wheel. His memory showed him one last picture of Kagome. Her thin face, long black hair, and determined brown eyes drifted in his memory. The little girl he knew had grown into a strong thirty year old woman, he only hoped she could survive.

* * *

  
Somewhere in the Future On Gunsmoke

Life on a desert plant reminded her of the litter box. There clumps off things hidden under the sand with wonderful surprises. Her gray eyes glared at the world around her as she watched the sandstorm pick up speed. In her hand, she held the crunched up letter that had shattered her control on her emotions. She ran a hand through her black hair and noted that it went down to her shoulders. A scoff escaped her lips as she frowned. It was a silent agreement that they would never contact each other. She had wanted nothing to do with her family.

"Meryl?" A soft voice gently questioned.

Meryl gripped the letter tighter and turned her gray gaze to her best and only friend, Milly Thompson. Meryl offered her a smile and went back to gazing out the window.

"I'm fine Milly," Meryl assured as her gaze saddened.

"I know, but Mr. Vash wants to talk to you," Milly spoke up.

"I'll go talk to him in a few," Meryl assured as she rested her head against the glass.

Milly released an unconvinced okay and left Meryl alone. The short young woman pushed away from the glass with a sigh. Meryl could see part of her outfit in the reflection of the glass. Her head tilted to the side as she wondered why she always wore this type of outfit. Bernardelli didn't have a uniform or strict dress code. Meryl had abandoned her ankle length white cape to her room before she had come down to answer the door. All she wore was the long-sleeved white shirt navy straps across her chest. Meryl smoothed out the short skirt and cheeked to make sure her black tights weren't wrinkled.

She pushed away from the window area and proceeded to head upstairs. Vash must have had a good reason to talk to her. She couldn't understand what he would want to discuss. Ever since he had came back with his brother he had slept and woken up to care for Knives' wounds. Meryl tucked the letter into her skirt and knocked on the weathered door. It slowly creaked open and she was met with a dazzling smile. His aquamarine eyes shined with happiness as he pulled her into his room.

"Vash!" Meryl protested with a blush.

"I want to tell you something," Vash whispered as she raised an eyebrow.

He pulled a chair from the table and she sat a he stood. Meryl noted that his hair was drooping from the lack of gel and he didn't wear his normal clothing. He was dressed in dirty blue jeans with a white shirt. Meryl watched as he chewed on his lip and looked away. Her anger rose as she tapped her foot impatiently. She didn't need his antics when she had family issues to deal with.

"What is it?" Meryl impatiently asked. Vash softly laughed and scratched the back of his head.

"I was wondering if I could stay here with Knives until he heals enough to travel," Vash mumbled.

"Oh," Meryl simply sighed.

Meryl appeared to be a saddened. Ever since he had returned, she had wanted to run up and embrace him. Vash and Milly were the only people she had in her life that she cared for. Meryl dryly laughed, her life was barren like the desert planet she lived on. She just wished she could tell him, but there was no one he could feel the same. Meryl gazed up at him and their eyes met. He could never love her because she was Meryl, destined to be alone.

"You know that this is your home…if you want it to be," Meryl softly said as she broke their gaze and looked at the door.

She felt her smaller hands being lifted into his. Vash kneeled in front of her and held her hands. He sighed as he rested his forehead against her knees. Meryl knew that if this were any other moment she would have punched him and yelled pervert. Meryl freed one her hands and smoothed his hair. She noted that there were strikes of black in it.

"Thanks, I'm glad that I have a home with you," Vash whispered.

"You know that I…Milly and I wouldn't leave you," Meryl assured with a blush.

Vash picked his head up and smiled at her. She swore she saw that knowing twinkle in his eyes.

"I guess you're stuck with me," Vash joked as he began to laugh.

"Not for long," Meryl sighed.

"What's that?" Vash questioned as his smile faltered.

"I have to leave for a while," Meryl softly said.

"Did Bernardelli pull you from my case?" Vash questioned.

"A while back, but my family has called for me," Meryl explained.

"A family reunion?" Vash questioned.

Meryl stood up and walked to the door. Her hand grasped the knob and she twisted it.

"No, just business," Meryl assured.

"You don't sound happy," Vash noted.

"I'm not…I don't like my family very much," Meryl bitterly said before she opened the door and walked out.

Meryl walked down the hall and to the room her and Milly shared. Milly was sitting on her own bed flipping through her family's replies. Her blue eyes turned to Meryl and she softly smiled. Meryl smiled at her friend and noticed that she had her brown hair pulled into a low ponytail.

"New hairstyle?" Meryl questioned.

"No…it just got longer and I haven't had time to cut it," Milly explained with a smile.

Meryl nodded and pulled out the letter from her skirt. Milly let her questioning gaze met Meryl's solemn look. Meryl wordlessly handed the letter to Milly. Milly took it and began to read it. Her eyes widened with each word.

* * *

_Dear Meryl,_

_Your brother has made an interesting find while working on our property. It seems that a pod has been discovered during the dig for water. We have traced the person's name back through our history books and found her to be our Aunt from Earth. I request that you return to the Stryfe Ranch and greet this woman when we awaken her. There is already a doctor waiting to awaken her and we require your presences. _

_You still have to settle the merge between the Stryfe and Fier Ranches. Their son is still awaiting your decision to the contract._

_Sincerely,_

_Micah M. Stryfe

* * *

_

Author's Note:  
  
This is an Inuyasha and Trigun crossover. I am not too sure of the pairing, and I haven't seen much of this crossover and I got an idea and decided to try it out.  
_Katsumushi_ is the story title and it means the invincible insect or Dragonfly  
Please leave a review and tell me if you think it would work or not.


	2. Hope

Hope

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

_Dreams/ Memories_

* * *

_  
"Mommy?" The soft child's voice questioned._

_"Yes, my little Tama?" Kagome questioned as her brown eyes traveled to her child._

_"Where's daddy?" Rem curiously asked._

_Kagome fell to her knees and pulled Rem to her chest. She smoothed down her child's long black hair and began to sob. Rem wrapped her arms around her mother, still confused. Kagome's sobs eventually quieted as she just held her child, the last link to her husband._

_"Don't be sad…daddy will come back soon," Rem softly assured._

_Kagome stared into the four year olds eyes and whispered, "Daddy's in heaven."_

_Rem's honey brown eyes narrowed in confusion. Kagome gently tucked her daughter's hair behind herears and sighed. Rem was still confused about this and why daddy hadn't come back from the doctor._

_"Will he visit from heaven?" Rem questioned._

_"No, daddy has died," Kagome sorrowfully whispered as she choked back a sob._

_"Can we visit him?" Rem questioned._

_"Maybe, if we're good," Kagome replied._

_"Will we die?" Rem innocently asked._

_"Maybe, but until then, our ticket to the future is always blank," Kagome whispered as she embraced her child._

_"Mommy?" Rem softly asked._

_"Yes?" Kagome questioned._

_"I don't have a ticket."

* * *

_

Meryl sighed as she waited for Milly to bring the Thomas' from the stables. Meryl was glad that she had brought the birds from her manager. She dropped her bag to the ground and ran a hand through her longer hair. Her gray eyes stared out into the distance. She had to return to her family, back to the place she avoided. Nothing good ever came from her family; they were something else.

"Meryl," Milly happily called out.

Meryl smiled as she turned to face Milly. Her smile dropped as she noticed Vash with his brother on a cart. The cart was hooked up to _her_ Thomas.

"Where are _you_ going?" Meryl instantly questioned.

"Mr. Vash wants to come and meet your family," Milly answered.

"_No_," Meryl protested as her experssion closed up.

"Come on Meryl! I'll starve if I don't come with!" Vash pleaded.

"We'll come back…eventually," Meryl sighed.

"I don't want to wait," Vash pouted as he carefully eyed the Thomas.

"I think your family would like Mr. Vash," Milly softly said.

"My family doesn't like anybody," Meryl reminded.

"Where do they live?" Vash questioned as he turned his attention back to her.

"They live in Neogaia," Meryl answered.

Vash's features instantly fell as he looked away from her. His eyes turned a darker shade as he began to think about this. Meryl knew he had to know her family's history. He had been around the whole time; he had to know their dirty little secret.

"You're related to _those_ Stryfes?" Vash softly questioned.

"Related, but in no way accepted," Meryl responded.

"Then I guess we better get going," Vash happily answered.

Meryl frowned, but left it at that. She didn't want to discuss her family; it was her least favorite subject. Meryl mounted the Thomas and took a deep breath of dry air. It was time to head back into the past. Firm hands gripped her waist and her eyes widened as she felt something press against her back. Her head snapped backto find Vash sitting behind her and very close. His yellow glasses hid his eyes and his face appeared neutral.

"_What the hell are you doing?_" Meryl growled as she blushed.

He tilted his head and she could see his eyes through the lenses. Vash sheepishly smiled at her.

"I don't know how to ride a Thomas and I don't want to walk," Vash supplied with a grin.

"Do anything funny and I'll kick you over the nearest cliff," Meryl growled.

Vash saluted her and seriously said, "Yes ma'am, my hands will remain at your hips and my mind will be pure."

"Mr. Vash sure is honest," Milly interrupted as she began to ride.

Meryl sighed and shook her head at this. She didn't have the time or the effort to argue. Right now she was more concerned about her parents. She began a steady pace on the Thomas and felt Vash tighten his grip on her waist.

'I wonder if he knows,' Meryl pondered as she kept watch of Milly who was ahead of her.

Meryl's eyes landed on Knives and she sighed. Maybe that psycho would wake up and put an end to her family's legacy. Meryl scoffed, that would be hoping for too much. Vash shifted a bit and Meryl gritted her teeth, she was too nervous.

'I've dealt with them before, and I'll deal with them again,' Meryl reasoned.

* * *

Mining was a work that only worked for those who enjoyed physical labor. It wasn't meant for people who had soft hands, or lack of stamina. Mining could either be a way of life or a punishment. The man brought the pickaxe down and gritted his teeth. A foul curse left his mouth as he silently fumed. He raised the axe and brought it mercilessly down into Gunsmoke. He released the handle of the axe and wiped the sweat from his forehead with his dirty-gloved hand. His brown eyes hardened as he glared at the tool. It wasn't meant for his bleeding hands. This was the work of the people for the village, not for him. 

"Mr. Stryfe, do you wish for lunch?" A calm voice called.

"I told you to call me Richard!" Richard growled as a he turned to the ladder.

"I beg your pardon," the voice apologized with slight fear.

Richard Stryfe climbed the ladder until he could feel the sun beat against his softly tanned skin. His brown eyes landed on the house servant and he rolled his eyes. He didn't like his formal title because it made him sound like his father. The one he didn't want was to be like was his father. Richard pulled the glove from his hand and his eyes narrowed at the sight. His hands weren't used to physical labor and now they were crusted in blood. He ran the dirty hand through his short black hair and growled.

"I want water," Richard calmly said.

"Right away," the servant replied.

Richard watched the servant hurry away into the house. He scowled and turned to the East, which was the direction his sister would come from. A deep chuckled rumbled through his chest as he thought of his 'dear' sister. This time she would not be leaving the family because father wouldn't allow it. It was time that she lived up to her duty as a Stryfe. Richard scoffed at this and crossed his arms. Being a Stryfe meant that you were forever burdened. He wondered if his 'dear' sister remembered the family secret. It was always such a pleasure to watch her look of horror.

'Stupid bitch,' Richard thought with a sneer.

The first time she had seen the family secret had been the time she became unstable. She would constantly avoid others and looking into the mirror. When someone would upset her she would attack others with her rage. Her words of rage and fists were the only protection she had from the family secret. Richard smirked as he thought about the family secret; she was the youngest and would therefore be the one to deal with it. He couldn't wait to see her break.

'I better get ready for tonight,' Richard thought.

Tonight was the night that they were going to open that pod. The pod had been found when he was fulfilling his punishment. He sneered at the thought of his punishment. His father had put him to work on the well in order to teach him control. He wouldn't have needed control if that damn person hadn't gotten in the way of his bullet.

* * *

_Rem silently stood in front of the coffin, as her mother remained emotionless. She was afraid that her mother had 'died' like her daddy. Kagome reached down and took Rem's hand and they stepped up to the coffin. Rem's eyes watered as she looked upon the body. She had finally realized what had happened. Her daddy was never coming back. His long silver hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he was dressed in the robes he would wear around the house. It was that strange red material that never faded. Rem clutched onto Kagome's arm and sobbed._

_"Daddy's really gone!" Rem sobbed._

_Kagome sighed and let her tears resume. They slowly flowed as she stared upon her beloved's body. She would never again see his amber eyes or feel his touch. There would be no more arguments over the last cup of ramen, no more taunts of how she had gone soft, and no more declarations of love. Kagome felt a hand land on her shoulder and she turned to see her brother. She gazed into her brother's brown eyes and her smile faltered. He pulled her into a hug and sighed._

_"It'll be okay," Souta assured._

_"No…it won't," Kagome sobbed._

_"Inuyasha would want you to be okay," Souta assured._

_"I know…but I never thought I'd lose him," Kagome whispered._

_"I know," Souta softly said. He didn't know what else to say because he had not been the one to lose a loved one. His wife was still living and their daughter on the way._

_"You've grown," Kagome whispered._

_"Turning twenty-four can do that," Souta softly said._

_"Inuyasha said that he wanted me to have hope," Kagome softly told him._

_"Then have hope," Souta whispered._

_"If I can't have hope…then I will give the world hope," Kagome whispered._

_"What are you doing?" Rem softly asked._

_"Come with me and see," Kagome whispered._

_Rem took her mother's hand and they walked out of the shrine. The funeral had been for only her and her family, that and Souta's wife. Souta sadly watched as his sister left the small funeral to step outside._

_"So…on the first celestial evening, a pebble falls from nowhere upon the dreaming world," Kagome sang as she and Rem stood under the night sky._

_"Mommy, why is the sky green and the snow gray?" Rem asked._

_"The sky is green because it is sick and the snow is gray because the earth is dying," Kagome softly answered._

_"Is it going to visit daddy in heaven?" Rem questioned._

_"Rem, remember this song and give it your children," Kagome softly said as she pulled a pink gem from her shirt._

_"So…on the second celestial evening, the pebble's children hold hands and sketch a waltz. Sound life," Kagome sang as Rem hummed._

_"Pretty," Rem whispered as the Tama began to glow pink._

"_So...on the third celestial evening, the children of the waltz cause ripples on the face of the world," Kagome sang. The Tama floated out of her hands as it covered Kagome in its energy._

_"So...on the fourth celestial evening, the children of the wave spray the shore."_

_"Sound life," Rem sang as Kagome smiled at her daughter._

_The Tama shot off into the sky where the sky flashed pink. For a brief moment the sky looked healthy._

_"So...on the fifth celestial evening, those shards strike the face of the earth over and over."_

_The sky began to pulse pink as it drew energy from the earth. Rem watched with amazed eyes._

"_So...on the sixth celestial evening, those signals bring travelers together."_

_"Sound life," Rem calmly sang as she watched the sky turned white. The stars began to glow pink and Kagome softly smiled_

"_So...on the seventh celestial evening, a weightless ship races to the sky."_

_The stars stopped pulsing and then one remained pink. Kagome smiled and she knew that she would find her hope upon that planet._

_"So...on the eighth celestial evening, a song from somewhere reaches my ears."_

_"**Sound life**," Rem sang as her voice carried the tune._

_"Well then...on the ninth celestial evening, a song that has recorded everything echoes to the new sky."_

_"**Sound life," **Rem finished as her mother's voice joined her._

_**"Sound life," Kagome softly finished as she watched something fall from the sky.**_

_"What was that?" Rem whispered as she watched it fall closer to the shrine._

_"That is hope," Kagome whispered._

_'Inuyasha, I wished for hope so that everything we fought for has a chance to survive. Please tell me if I did the right thing,' Kagome pleaded as she watched the thing slam into the ground. Feathers scattered around them and the snow lifted into the air and covered them again._

_"Is that an angel?" Rem questioned._

_"It's our hope," Kagome whispered as she walked over to the crater and gazed at the thing._

_"It's a seed," Rem whispered as her confusion grew.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

I'm glad that people liked the first chapter, I'm just wondering if I should move this to the Trigun section

Please leave a review


	3. Welcome Home

Welcome Home  


"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

_Stressed  
_

* * *

_  
"What are you planning?"_

_Brown eyes sparked with glee as the young woman smiled at Matt Saverem. He stared at her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged and ran her hand along the glass of the giant bulb. Kagome could see Matt's reflection in the bulb._

_"I'm gazing into the future," Kagome softly answered._

_Matt's aquamarine eyes traveled to the bulb. He sighed and walked behind Kagome. He reached his hand out and placed it against the bulb besides Kagome's hand. She smiled and looked back at him. He softly smiled back at her._

_"You really believe in that seed?" Matt questioned with amusement._

_"That seed will save our race," Kagome firmly said with a knowing smile._

_Matt dropped his hand from the bulb and walked over to the control panel a few feet away. Kagome remained as she watched a few scientists stepped inside the bulb. They hooked the seed up to the bulb by a few wires. Kagome turned around and walked to where Matt stood. He handed her a pair of black goggles and put his own pair on. The remaining scientists sealed the bulb and joined the two at the control panel. They each gathered at a station and read the current stats._

_"Should we precede Dr. Higurashi?" Matt teased as she chuckled._

_"Let's begin with a low level wattage Dr. Saverem," Kagome mocked as he sighed._

_"Level five?" Dr. Motoki questioned._

_"Proceed to level five!" Kagome declared with an excited smile._

_The lights in the room dimmed as Kagome moved the lever to the first notch. She turned her attention to Matt as he fixed the level of the wattage by turning a few knobs. A few sparks traveled within the bulb signaling the rise in power. Stats were shouted out and Kagome nodded in understanding. She ordered the settings to be changed to level three. A soft hum traveled through the room and bolts of electricity surrounded the seed. Matt shouted to raise the power levels to two. Kagome shifted the levers and the humming increased._

_The room went silent as they raised their eyes to the seed. Stats were yelled out as cracks of light appeared on the seed. Kagome stepped from behind the console and slowly approached the bulb._

_"Energy levels are rising within the seed!" Matt shouted._

_The bulb filled with light and energy exploded within the room. Warmth filled them as the light continued to grow. Kagome reached out and pressed her hand to the bulb as her eyes desperately sought to see what happened within. Giant wings stretched out and she gasped in wonder. Luminescent eyes quickly opened and made contact with her brown orbs.

* * *

_

Meryl gazed at her family's estate with a sense of dread. The blood colored brick and soulless windows made her wonder about her family's legacy. How much blood had they spilt in order to rise from their ashes. Meryl sighed and leaned back on her Thomas in an attempt to escape her the mansion. She met a firm surface and gasped. Glancing over her shoulder she noticed that Vash was watching her with curiosity written across his face. Meryl quickly turned around to avoid his questioning gaze; she couldn't answer anything.

"Wow sempai! Did your family add more onto the house?" Milly questioned with amazed blue eyes.

"I'm not sure," Meryl softly answered.

Vash let his gaze fall back to Meryl. She appeared to be more subdued then normal. Her whole body radiated a saddening fear. It made him sick that she feared her own family this much. Vash silently wondered what could strike so much fear into this little spitfire's heart. A crunching sound made it to his ears and he heard Meryl's gasp. An older woman was approaching them. Her long black hair held tints of gray and swayed in the soft breeze. She wore an old fashion dress. A blood red corset was connected to a long black skirt. Around her neck was a red stone held on a black choker. Her skin was extremely pale and her brown eyes were void of anything.

"Mother," Meryl whispered as she jumped off the Thomas.

Vash lost his balance and fell off the Thomas. Meryl was the only thing keeping him from falling off in the first place. He stood up and watched as Meryl bowed to the woman. The woman stopped in front of Meryl and reached out to caress her face. Meryl winced at the movement but remained in place. Vash heard the sound of a crack but couldn't believe it. Meryl's mother had roughly slapped her own daughter to the ground. Meryl was on her side and her fists were clenching the dirt as an anchor.

"Sempai," Milly whispered with worry.

"How dare you come back?" Meryl's mother harshly growled.

"Isabella," Meryl pleaded as she spat the blood from her mouth.

"How dare a _monster_ like you come back?" Isabella demanded as she quickly kicked Meryl back down. Meryl fought the tears back as her mother repeatedly called her a monster.

When the next blow didn't come to her Meryl opened her eyes and stared at Vash. He was in front of her holding back her mother. Milly came to her side and helped her off the ground. Meryl couldn't help but wince at the sore muscles.

"I don't think that's a nice greeting for your daughter," Vash spoke with a smile.

"I didn't birth that monster!" Isabella hissed as she sent a pointed glare to Meryl.

"Meryl may have a temper and she may seem like a monster—" Vash spoke as he nervously laughed at Meryl's growl-"but I'm sure she's not a monster."

Isabella remained silent before she softly began to chuckle. Her chuckles turned into a haunting laughter as she doubled over. Her laughter faded away as resentment replaced her look of mirth.

"You will see what happens when she reveals her true self," Isabella replied before she turned to the calling of her name.

"Isabella," a strong voice firmly called out.

Her brown eyes turned to the man coming towards them. His black suit was immaculate as he stopped in front of him. At the edge of his nose, rested glasses and he smiled. His black hair was slightly taking on a gray color, but there was fire within his gray eyes.

"Father," Meryl softly said with a happier note.

"Meryl," her father responded with a kind smile.

"Micah, you have to get rid of her! That monster's back to finish us!" Isabelle ranted.

"Go to your room and rest…it's time for your medication," Micah told his wife as she glared at him.

"She'll kill us!" Isabelle growled.

"Go to your room!" Micah firmly said.

Isabelle glared at him before she turned on her heel and marched back toward the mansion. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as she vanished. He turned his gaze to his daughter and frowned at small cut on her lip. Meryl shyly smiled before he held open his arms. Without another word, Meryl launched herself into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I've missed you," Meryl whispered.

"Then you shouldn't stay away for so long," he teased as she kissed his cheek.

"But mother…"

"You know you're mother is crazed," Micah huffed with a frown.

"She's right," Meryl whispered. Micah shook his head and tightly embraced her again.

"No, she's wrong…you're a gift," Micah whispered as he released her.

"Hello Mr. Micah!" Milly greeted with a smile.

"Milly, you've grown," Micah said with wide eyes.

"Yep…just like mom," Milly chirped with a brilliant smile.

"Who's this?" Micah questioned as he looked at Vash with a knowing smile.

Vash opened his mouth and then just chose to smile. He scratched the back of his wondering how he would introduce himself.

"This is Vash the Stampede," Meryl said with a smile.

"Surely his name can't be Mr. Stampede…it sounds like he needs a leash," Micah mused.

"Saverem. Vash Saverem," Vash opted for as he held out his hand.

"I hope _you_ haven't caused _my_ little princess _too_ _much_ trouble," Micah said with a dangerous smile.

Vash blanked before he began his loud laughter. Meryl's face turned red as she listened to that annoying laugh. Micah noted that her fist was clenching and unclenching.

"Stop that!" Meryl growled as she punched him.

"Meryl!" Vash sobbed as he covered the lump with his hand.

"Sempai sure loves hitting Mr. Vash," Milly spoke as Meryl covered her face in embarrassment.

"My princess has always been the one for rough love," Micah stated with a smile.

"Father," Meryl groaned.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about," Micah assured.

"Meryl must love Mr. Vash a lot since she's always showing him rough love," Milly mused with a smile.

Micah raised an eyebrow at this and pointedly looked at Vash. Vash sheepishly smiled and choose to act naïve. Meryl groaned before she heard the sound of footsteps approaching. Her eyes looked past her father to see her brother.

"Hello _little_ sister," Richard calmly spoke with a smile.

"Hello _brother_," Meryl calmly said.

"Hello Mr. Richard," Milly happily said as she grimaced at his wince. "Are you in pain?"

"Yes…but everything should be fine once I leave your presence," Richard mumbled as Meryl glared at him.

"Did you come out here just to insult me?" Meryl growled as her eyes flashed with anger.

"No, but that's just a bonus," Richard mocked with a sneer.

"Be kind to your sister," Micah scolded.

"I will when mother actually loves her," Richard taunted.

"You maturity level is the reason why you won't inherit the Stryfe business," Micah sighed knowing that would anger his son.

"True…but she won't hold the business long once the Fier's actually see that she's monster," Richard jabbed.

"I'm going to kill you!" Meryl growled as she lunged for him.

Richard's eyes widened in shock at her brash attack. She knocked him to the ground and he groaned as he hit the dirt. Her fist was the first thing that he felt on his face. He reached up, grabbed her hair, and pulled. Meryl howled in pain before she turned her head and bit him. Richard yelped and clenched his fist as he prepared to hit her. Meryl was quickly grabbed around her waist and hoisted off of him.

"I think that was too much of a welcome," Vash sighed.

"Put me down now and then I'll punch you," Meryl growled.

"Don't you mean 'or'?" Milly questioned.

"Fine then…'or'," Meryl relented.

"I'm going to skin you Meryl!" Richard threatened as she glared at him.

"Bring it! I'll claw up just like I did before!" Meryl growled as her eyes sparked with something feral.

"You bitch!" Richard snarled.

"Woof," Meryl simply said as she glowered at him.

"Milly," Micah calmly said. "Meryl's room is still in the same place…please take her there."

"Sure thing Mr. Micah," Milly happily said.

Milly happily hummed as she picked up Knives from the cart and signally Vash to follow. Micah pinched the bridge of his nose and listened to his son's complaints. Even though Richard was the oldest, he acted like the youngest. Micah then turned to Milly and wondered whom that unconscious man was.

"She'll kill us!" Richard growled.

"You will respect your sister!" Micah firmly said with a dangerous glare.

"I don't respect freaks," Richard seriously said.

"She's still human," Micah responded.

"Barely," Richard snorted as he walked away with a scoff. "Just wait until she turned twenty-three."

* * *

_She could hear his footsteps closing in behind her. His voice called like a distant echo. He was getting closer and that caused the fear in her to build. She turned to the nearest door and shook her head. He would find her if she hid in her room. Her gray eyes turned the door at the hall. She looked behind before she ran for the door._

_"Meryl!" The voice shouted._

_Meryl gasped as she felt herself being pulled away from the door. She was roughly thrown into the wall. The impact caused shock but nothing more on her three-year-old body. _

_"Leave me alone!" Meryl growled as she looked up at him._

_"My friends just want to see the freak," Richard teased with a cruel smile._

_"I'll tell dad!" Meryl weakly threatened._

_"Dad won't be back for another week," Richard informed with smirk._

_"What's wrong with her ears?" A shorter boy asked._

_"She looks like she has dog ears," Richard nodded at the comment._

_"Her nails look sharp."_

_"She claws up the furniture like a stupid cat," Richard joked as the others laughed._

_Meryl closed her eyes as she listened to them. He was constantly tormenting her. Richard would chase her down just to tug on her ears. He would point out how she drove mother crazy. Meryl covered her ears and shook with uncontrollable sobs._

_"Why is she such a freak?"_

_Meryl's eyes shot up and she pushed herself to her feet. A sort growl rumbled through her chest and increased in volume. She could see some of her brother's friends begin to a panic as she crouched low and showed them the small claws on her hand._

_"What's the freak doing?" One questioned._

_"I…I don't know," Richard said as panic laced his voice._

_"Leave me alone!" Meryl shouted._

_Richard clenched his fist and dove to hit her. Meryl panicked and without thinking, she quickly hit him in the chest. A rip was heard as blood stained his white shirt. Richard fell backwards and his friend's screams echoed through the halls as they left him. His eyes were wide with shock as he stared up at her. Meryl was in her own shocked world too. Bits of her brother's white shirt were dangling off her fingers leavings pieces of flesh under her claws._

_"You stupid dog!" Richard growled at her as he got up to lunge._

_"No," Meryl whimpered as she slashed at him again._

_Her claws caught his side and she ran around him with the intent on hiding. He grabbed her by her long hair and fear coursed through her again. She spun around and brought her claws down again. Richard screamed and fell to floor as he whimpered. Meryl looked at his bloodied form one last time before running to her room and slamming the door shut.

* * *

_

Author's Note:  
It may seem confusing but all will be explained!


	4. Memories

Memories

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Stressed_

_Flashback_

* * *

Vash had finally set Meryl down once they were safely inside the mansion. His eyes widened at the sight that greeted him. Burgundy carpet and ivory walls with a single staircase in the middle greeted them. Milly sighed and tilted her head as if remembering something. Meryl walked away and they followed her up the wine colored steps. Her hand trailed along the wooden banister as she stopped at the top. Meryl turned saddened gray eyes to the right hallway before she sighed and turned left. Vash looked down the right hallway and turned to follow Meryl and Milly.

Milly remained silent but kept a thoughtful face on. This place held all of Meryl's memories, or nightmares. Milly still remembered when she had first met Meryl. She smiled at the sad memory before she noticed Meryl twist a knob.

"This isn't your room," Milly said with a bit of confusion.

"This is a room for Knives and Vash," Meryl explained.

Milly nodded and walked into the room carrying the unconscious Knives. She gently placed him on the bed and sighed. Meryl turned her gaze to Vash and noted that he didn't enter the room. She raised an eyebrow and he gave her an oblivious smile. Meryl sighed and turned walked to the door across from the twin's room. Her hand hesitated over the knob and she inhaled. The knob squeaked as it was twisted. She threw open the door and her eyes widened in shock. Everything was the same, not a single item out of place. Meryl stepped inside and Milly shut the door once they had entered. Vash searched the room and noticed that it was clean.

"Sempai! Our names our still in the door!" Milly squealed.

Vash and Meryl turned to look at the place on the door. His eyes widened at the deep claw marks in the wood. But beneath those claw marks; there was tiny carving. He could make out 'M.T. & M.S. B.F.F.' Meryl sighed as she traced the carving with her index finger. She then moved her fingers along the cleanly cut claw marks in the wood. She heard Vash sigh and her eyes narrowed as he reached out and traced the claw with his fingers.

"Did you own a cat or dog?" Vash questioned.

"No," Meryl whispered as she walked to the far end of her room.

Her eyes traveled across the ivory walls and she sighed. She spotted a place by the window where the gashes were deepest. Her features saddened as she kneeled below the window and followed the gashes with her fingers. A sigh left her lips as she stood up and brushed the memories away.

"What made these marks?" Vash questioned.

_"Monster."_

"I'm not sure," Meryl whispered as she sadly smiled.

Milly frowned at her answer and Meryl shook her head no. Milly nodded in understanding. Milly smiled and began to laugh at the picture on the wall. Meryl followed her gaze and laughed at the picture too. Vash turned from claw marks and gazed the picture.

"Didn't Mr. Micah take that of us when we turned four?" Milly questioned.

"Yeah, father always did take goofy shots," Meryl mused.

Vash smiled softly at the picture. It was one step closer to Meryl's past. Milly was dressed in overhauls and she was trying to eat paste. Meryl was struggling to pull the paste filled hand away from Milly. Vash noted that Meryl wore a hat and she had half her face covered with a mask. He frowned at this and glanced at Meryl out of the corner of his eye.

"Why are you wearing a mask?" Vash questioned as Meryl looked surprised.

"That's because Meryl wanted to be different," Milly answered as Meryl scowled.

"I wanted to be someone else," Meryl answered.

Milly sighed at the sudden sorrow in the room. It reminded her of the first time her and Meryl met. She clearly remembered the tears that Meryl had shed as she tried to hid. Milly clapped her hands and drew Meryl's attention.

"Let's get some pudding!" Milly explained. Vash ignored the two as he continued to gaze at the picture. It looked like she was hiding something under that hat of hers. He couldn't understand what though. Vash turned to Meryl and gazed at the top of her head, everything looked normal.

"To the kitchen!" Milly cheered as she opened the door and stepped out of the sorrow.

Meryl nodded happy to escape the confines of her room. Milly marched out the room with a smile. Meryl followed but stopped at the door when she noticed Vash still staring at the picture.

"Are you coming?" Meryl questioned. Vash's eyes widened in surprise before he smiled at Meryl and followed her.

"Guess I dozed off," Vash mumbled with a laugh.

* * *

Micah walked into the kitchen and softly chuckled at the sight he saw. It was good to have his daughter back in this mansion. He sighed as he watched Meryl take the blender from Vash's hand. He had somehow managed to get it trapped in the sink. Vash blamed the blender and Meryl punched him in the arm. Milly laughed at this and made a mention to rough love. Meryl sighed and proceeded to pour the milk into the measuring cup. Micah walked over to them and stood at the counter, they were on the other side.

"I stocked up on pudding," Micah commented.

"Thank you," Meryl mouthed with a smile.

"Wow! Chocolate…strawberry…vanilla…oh and there's even mystery flavor!" Milly gushed with stars in her eyes.

"Mystery flavor," Meryl mumbled with apparent disgust.

"It was on sale," Micah supplied.

"Donuts," Vash whispered as he opened the pantry.

"Just leave the coconut ones for me," Micah warned as Vash reached for the plain.

"When are you going to open the pod?" Meryl questioned her father.

"Tonight," Micah answered with a smile.

"How is she related to our family?" Meryl questioned.

"She's supposedly an aunt since we're descended from her brother's line," Micah mused.

"Hopefully she won't freak to bad when she sees the freak," Richard spoke as he walked past the kitchen.

Meryl clenched the wooden spoon in her hand with anger. No matter what she did, those taunts were always there. Micah reached over and placed a comforting hand on her own. Meryl's eyes slowly opened and she felt her anger calm.

"She may know the reason for the mutation in our family line," Micah whispered.

"Hopefully," Meryl whispered.

"What mutation?" Vash asked. He was done with privacy since they were talking in the open. Meryl tensed and Micah pushed his glasses back to the ridge of his nose.

"Meryl's a—"

"Meryl's a young woman about to reach her twenty-third birthday!" Micah exclaimed as Meryl covered Milly's mouth.

Vash pointedly stared at Meryl as she looked away. It seemed that she was one for keeping secrets. He had told her everything about Rem, himself, and his brother. It didn't seem like there was anything worse that she could be hiding.

"So when's the wedding?" Richard questioned as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"What wedding?" Vash squeaked in worry.

"Anyways…we should go down to the basement," Micah quickly interrupted.

"Is mother coming?" Meryl softly questioned.

"_No_, she doesn't want to be around _you_," Richard quickly snapped with a grin.

Meryl glared at him before she spun on her heel and walked to the fridge. Milly and her both placed the mixes in the fridge and covered them. A growl left her lips when she noticed that Richard had left again.

"He really gets to you," Vash commented.

"No…he doesn't," Meryl whispered as she began to follow her father. They all left to the door in hallway. It led to the basement

"Meryl and Richard have never gotten along. They would fight…but it got worse after Meryl scarred him," Milly whispered to Vash.

"How?" Vash questioned.

"Meryl just scared him and now he _fears_ her. He _really_ hates her," Milly whispered anger and sorrow.

The basement was dark and Meryl shivered. It reminded her of a time she had gotten locked down here. They all surrounded the pod and Vash stared at it with interest. It had been awhile since he had seen one of these. He still remembered how they worked. A man stepped out of the shadows and Micah reached out and shook his hand. Meryl raised an eyebrow at his open leer. She wished she could smack that smirk of his face. His leer turned into a frown as Vash placed an arm around Meryl and smiled. The glint in her eyes told that he would be dead soon enough. He nervously laughed it out.

"When are you going to wake the icicle up?" Richard questioned.

"Her stats are normal, but the energy signature we received from her is abnormal," the doctor began.

"What do you mean Dr. Suzuki?" Micah questioned.

"Her DNA structure has been altered," Dr. Suzuki finally stuttered out.

"Will this affect the process of reviving her?" Vash questioned.

"No," the doctor quickly assured.

"Then get her ass up!" Richard growled as the doctor nervously went to work.

* * *

_"Why did you me bring here…it's creepy," Rem whispered to her mother._

_"I want you to meet someone," Kagome happily answered._

_"Is it that plant? Alex says they're girly," Rem repeated with a frown._

_"Yes it is a plant, and her name is Eve," Kagome answered as Rem snorted._

_Rem acted bored as her mother pulled her through the huge sliding doors. Her brown eyes darted to the strange equipment as she attempted to keep up her at of boredom. Kagome chuckled as she typed in a code in the security pad. It flashed green and they entered the room. Rem's eyes went wide as she broke away from her mother and ran toward the bulb. She quickly placed her small hands against the glass and peered inside. Rem's eyes searched the bulb as she quickly forgot her boredom._

_The energy inside the bulb pulsed and Rem's mouth dropped open. Kagome softly chuckled at this as she walked to her daughter's side. Kagome kneeled next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. A small slender hand reached out of the light and touched the area that Rem's hand covered. Rem watched in awe as she saw the giant wings open. The plant's artic blue eyes opened and she softly smiled at Rem. Rem gasped and couldn't help but jumped up and down in excitement. The plant tilted her head to the side and gazed at Rem._

_"Rem, this is Eve," Kagome softly said._

_"Eve…hi I'm Rem," Rem introduced as the plant softly smiled._

_"Isn't she pretty?" Kagome softly questioned._

_The plant's feathers softly glowed at the compliment. Her blue eyes lit up with mirth as she watched Rem quickly nod her head. A scoff was heard and they turned their attention to the door. Matt stood there with his son in tow. Rem brightly smiled at Alex and he began to blush. The plant knowingly hummed as she watched the little boy. Alex scoffed and jammed his fists into his pockets._

_"Isn't Eve pretty?" Rem questioned._

_"Sure," Alex mumbled, as the plant appeared to laugh at him. "She's just a stupid girly thing!"_

_"Alex…be nice," Matt scolded as his son looked away._

_"I think she's pretty," Rem softly whispered as she stared at Eve._

_Alex softened at her saddened look before he scoffed and scrapped his foot against the tile. He ran a hand through his spiked blonde hair and grinned at her. Rem raised and eyebrow and watched as Alex approached her. His aqua eyes held a spark of mischief. Alex softly bopped Rem on the head and he smirked at her confused expression._

_"Eve…is pretty," Alex softly said._

_Rem's eyes lit up and she jumped on Alex. His face turned red as she continued to hug him. Rem giggled and released him from her hug. Alex scoffed and then looked at the plants. It's feathers ruffled and he could see the look of amusement in her eyes._

_"You're red like a cherry," Rem said as she poked Alex's cheek._

_"Yuck! Now I got girl germs!" Alex shouted as he stepped away and wiped his cheek and dusted his clothes off._

_"I don't have germs!" Rem pouted._

_"Yuck…now I go take like a gazillion baths!" Alex growled with a smile._

_"I'm not giving you your ticket!" Rem pouted as she turned away from him. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion._

_"What ticket?" Alex questioned._

_"Your ticket to the future…I'm not giving it to you since you're mean!" Rem declared with a huff._

_"Ticket?" Matt questioned Kagome with a smile._

_"Rem you can't hand out the future," Kagome said with a chuckle._

_"I'm still not giving him his ticket," Rem firmly said._

_"Give me my ticket back!" Alex whined._

_"No," Rem firmly said._

_"Dad…Kagome…tell her to give me my ticket back!" Alex demanded with a pout._

_Both adults began to chuckle before they busted out in laughter. Alex frowned at this and huffed. He crossed him arms and turned away from Rem. Rem giggled in victory._

_"I don't want that ticket since it probably has girl germs," Alex declared as Rem scowled._

_"I don't have germs!" Rem shouted as she began to cry._

_The plant looked to the boy and rolled her eyes. She floated as close as she could to Rem within her containment and began to hum. Kagome and Matt watched the interaction wordlessly. Rem turned to the plant and softly hummed back. Eve placed her hands against the bulb and Rem followed suit. They both began to hum as Eve comforted the child._

_"Plants are capable of emotion," Matt mumbled in disbelief._

_"Amazing," Kagome whispered._

_The plant turned to Alex and beckoned him closer with a wave of her hand. Alex walked closer and sat next to Rem. He listened to their hums and closed his eyes._

_'Pretty,' was his thought.

* * *

_

Author's Note:

Kagome awakens in the next chapter!  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	5. Bloodline

Bloodline

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_Flashbacks_

_Stressed

* * *

_

_"She was terribly upset that day," Alex sighed as he helped his father around the lab._

_"Of course…they killed Eve and took her mother," Matt replied as he marked down the stats of Eve's child._

_"She always seems so distantly sad," Alex mused as he ran a hand through his longer blonde hair. It was still spiked and a few bangs stuck out._

_"It's been nine years since Kagome's disappearance, it's an anniversary today," Matt responded as he scratched his head._

_"I'm worried about her and the baby. I hope the stress won't harm her or the baby," Alex confessed with sad smile._

_"Rem's a strong woman. She wouldn't let stress harm your offspring," Matt assured._

_"You make our baby sound like an experiment," Alex grumbled. Matt chuckled at this despite his son's frown._

_"My son and Kagome's child…it is like an experiment," Matt teased as he tapped the bulb._

_"What's its name?" Alex asked as he motioned to the plant._

_"She is Yumi," Matt replied with a sigh._

_"Why'd you name her after a bow?" Alex asked with a scoff._

_"Kagome used to love archery…Rem named her," Matt softly responded._

_Yumi floated up to the glass and Matt watched the plant angel. Her wings were a bit shorter then Eve's, but her eyes still held happiness. Alex sighed and held his chin in his hand. He wondered if Yumi knew her mother was dead, that they had killed her._

_"When is the child due?" Matt questioned._

_"In a week," Alex responded with smile._

_"You know that Dr. Motoki is…very…edgy," Matt carefully said._

_"Rem mentioned that he left subtle threats to her," Alex angrily said._

_"If anything happens…go to Kagome's brother," Matt firmly said._

_"Souta? Why?" Alex questioned._

_"Just trust me," Matt replied._

_Alex nodded and left the room. Before he knew, a week had passed and Rem had given birth to twin boys. His father was found dead in the park, a bullet to the brain. Rem feared the worst and gave one of her son's to Souta. If anything happened one could live on, but she was too selfish to part with other son.

* * *

_

"Wake her ass up," Richard groaned as Meryl glowered at him.

Meryl leaned against the wall before she pushed away and walked to the pod. The glass was smudged with dirt so she couldn't see clearly into the pod. Meryl reached out and wiped the dirt with her hand. Her gray eyes could make out a female face and black hair. A soft hiss was heard as the pod door began to open. Cool air leaked into the room and Meryl shivered. When the soft mist cleared, Meryl could make out the figure perfectly. Her skin was pale from lack of sunlight, but the sheen of her black hair made her face stand out. Meryl thought the woman was beautiful.

An electronic voice spoke through old speakers that Higurashi Kagome was alive. It read off her stats and Dr. Suzuki stepped forward and pulled the woman from the pod. He laid her body along the table and sighed. She still felt cold to touch. Meryl gazed at the woman and wondered if she were lucky to be alive. They gathered around her and Milly gasped.

"She's beautiful," Milly whispered.

"That she is," Meryl softly agreed.

'She resembles Rem, why do they hold some features?' Vash wondered.

"I wonder if she likes dogs?" Richard questioned as he glared at Meryl.

"Then I guess your out," Meryl coldly replied as his eyes narrowed.

"Her pulse and temperature appear to be normal," Dr. Suzuki replied.

"Is there anything special we have to do?" Micah questioned.

"Keep her out of the sun, her skin will be likely to burn and make sure to keep her away from anyone who's sick. Her resistance is bound to be low," Dr. Suzuki advised as he gazed at the woman.

"Thank you for your help, your check is on the table next the door," Micah calmly said.

Dr. Suzuki nodded and quickly left the building. Micah was a good man, but that son he didn't trust. Richard was the bad seed of the family.

"What do you plan to do with her?" Meryl questioned.

"Keep her warm until she wakes up," Micah replied.

"She looks like a corpse, let's bury her," Richard suggested with a grin.

"Let's not and say we did, then we can bury you for real," Meryl replied as they began to glower at each other.

"Monster," Richard growled.

"Place the woman in a room in the left wing," Micah spoke directly to Meryl.

"Why not the right wing?" Richard snapped.

"Because that is where you reside," Micah responded before he turned to leave.

Richard glared at his father before he slowly began to smirk. Vash turned his gaze to the human and frowned. Something wasn't right with Meryl's brother. Richard smiled at Vash and left. All the way, he was slowly mumbling. Meryl softly growled as she listened to his words.

"Guess freaks gather other freaks," Richard sneered.

Meryl gripped the edge of the table and slowly clenched it. She was snapped back into reality when Milly placed a hand on her own.

"Sempai…look," Milly softly said.

"Wha—"

Meryl looked to where her hand was and quickly pulled them away from the table, it was as if the table burnt her. Four deep gashes were embedded in the wood. Meryl looked at her nails and rubbed her fingers over them checking for anything. Panic was written on her face as she backed away from the table. She hit something and her eyes widened. Hands gripped her shoulders and she spun out of the grip.

"Meryl?" Vash questioned with furrowed eyebrows.

"I'll…I'll see you at dinner," Meryl quickly said and ran past him and up the stairs.

Heavy footfalls going up the stairs and through the hallway were a sign that she had left. Vash raised an eyebrow and sighed. Milly simply shrugged and began to pick Kagome. Vash sighed and followed Milly out of the basement with Kagome. Milly began to hum as they traveled through the house.

"Why did she run off so fast?" Vash questioned.

"Meryl's…stressed," Milly replied with a saddened look.

"When isn't she?" Vash joked with a soft laugh.

"Meryl's birthday is coming up and that could decide a lot…especially with the Fiers," Milly spoke as they turned to enter the left wing.

"Who are the Fiers?" Vash asked as he opened a random bedroom door.

"I'm not sure…but I know they're important," Milly mused as Vash sheepishly smiled.

"How did Meryl and you meet?" Vash suddenly asked.

Milly sighed as she placed Kagome on the bed. She sullenly gazed down at the woman. That was a memory that reminded her how different Meryl was. The memory was one that she would never forget. It was precious, just like her friendship at Meryl.

"My parents used to live around Neogaia. One night I was coming home from a friend's house. I heard crying in an alley…it was very dark. The moons were out and weren't very bright that night," Milly softly said as she covered Kagome. "I walked toward the alley and I saw her…Meryl was badly beaten."

"What happened to her?" Vash worriedly asked.

"Her brother and his friend's had chased her off the property and into the outer city. They had pushed her off a cliff and she had sought safety in the alley. I helped her after much…arguing…I took her back home to her father," Milly answered.

"What happened after that?" Vash questioned as he moved his gaze to Kagome.

"I constantly came over to Meryl's house to play with her. I then moved closer to Bernardelli and we lost touch…but I soon met her again," Milly cheerfully said with a chuckle.

"Why would her brother and mother harm her?" Vash softly wondered as Milly simply shrugged.

"You'll find out when her birthday comes," Milly mysteriously said as she smiled and left the room.

Vash watched her form leave. He had never known Milly to be so good at keeping secrets. Meryl had always acted distant, and he now understood why. Her own home was a jail to her. She couldn't rely on anyone but her father. From what Vash understood, Meryl was pretty much on her own since her father traveled. Vash looked back down at Kagome and saw a few of the same features. At this point in time, Kagome and Meryl looked helpless.

* * *

Meryl slammed her door and threw on the locks. She leaned against the door and let her head rest against the scratched up wood. A deep breath didn't help calm her nerves. She tapped her fingers against the wood and heard the slight tap. No one else would have heard it, but she did. She shakily brought her hands up before her face and grimaced. Her nails were a bit sharper then normal. Every night before bed, she would file them till they bled; they were officially an inch long. Fear coursed through her veins as she struggled not to scream or sob. 

Meryl quickly pushed away from the door and to her suitcase. She threw random articles of clothing about searching for her clippers. The metal touched her fingers and she opened them. Meryl put her nail in between the metal and pushed down. She loudly cursed as the clippers bent upward. Her nail wasn't even scratched. Meryl dropped the clippers and sat on her bed. She pushed her palms against her eyes and shook her head.

'It's happening,' Meryl thought.

She wiped the tears away and she looked to her scratched up door. Meryl didn't want it to happen again. Her father had promised her that this wouldn't happen again.

'Maybe Kagome knows about this,' Meryl hopefully thought as she gazed at the door.

Meryl could hear Vash and Milly pass by her door. She sighed in relief that they hadn't bothered her. Meryl pulled out a metal file and began to file her nails furiously. She bit her lower lip as her arm became sore from the struggle. Normal, she wanted to be normal and not a freak.

"I won't change back," Meryl growled as she worked on her nails.

* * *

Author's Notes: Important, please read:

Sorry about the long wait, but I want to piece this together and not leave any blanks…flashbacks have officially ended! There will be no more long _flashbacks_!

I'm still thinking of a pairing. I have already decided to pair Meryl up with Vash, but I was seriously thinking about Kagome and Knives. I'm not too sure about Kagome and Knives, but I am deeply thinking about it. Inuyasha is truly dead, and if I did pair Kagome and Knives, it might just be a deep friendship…I'm not sure.

Please leave a review and tell me what you would think about Kagome and Knives or any other character you might be able to think of


	6. Author's Note

About Katsumushi...

Yeah, I want to continue this fic, but I just don't have the time or inspriation to do so, my brain is fried with college and work at this point in time.  
I do refuse to let this die...it would be a shame to watch this fic come to an end because of my lack of brain cells.  
I'm giving this fic to another author...she's my twin and homicidal maniac(laughs). She mostly writes Invader Zim, but she's a Trigun fanatic and is willing to take this over. I have confidence in her since all her other work has been nothing but good.

I trust her and so this note is to let you all know that this fic is going to Betryal and that she will begin working on it right away.

Sorry to all those that were waiting for an update, but I did find a good author to continue this

Gothmiko


End file.
